Chapter 334
Cover Volume: 35 Color spread :The Straw Hats are playing beachball on a large snake's body Quick Summary It's the morning after the duel and the Straw Hat Pirates learn that Iceburg was shot. Long Summary The morning after the duel, Usopp is seen on the deck of the silent and empty Going Merry. On the streets of Water 7, the citizens are seen discussing an incident that happened which they blame on Franky or the pirates in town. At the entrance to Dock 1, there are many people asking questions related to this including whether it was related to the destruction of the Franky House. On a rooftop of an inn, the Straw Hats, excluding Nami, are seen sitting as Sanji enters remarking about how they spent money on rooms thats none of them used. He explains to Chopper that he was keeping watch at the Peninsula for Robin and that he has decided to look for her that day to which Chopper decides to do too. At that moment, Nami rushes into the room and informs everyone that Iceburg has been shot. A distressed Paulie is seen being called about the news and he is informed Iceburg is alive but currently in a coma state. He is told to come to the Galley-La HQ where Lulu and Kaku are seen discussing the events and it is discovered that there is no possibility of it being a robbery and the World Government are also suspected. On the streets of Water 7, papers about the shooting are flying around with many unanswered questions on it; who did it and what their motive was. Paulie is seen racing through the streets stating that whoever did it is dead. Nami explains to the others who Iceburg is and that he is still alive but in a coma state. Luffy decides to go see how he is and Nami decides to go too. Sanji asks if Zoro is going to come with him and Tony Tony Chopper however, he refuses saying that he will wait and see what happens. At the Blue Station, the Puffing Tom returns and Franky is seen exiting unaware of whats happened in the city. Meanwhile , at the Galley-La HQ, Iceburg is seen unconcious in bed while a doctor informs Rob Lucci and Kalifa that he was shot a total of five times. Lulu explains to Kaku that the doors didn't appear to have been open and the only clue is a common mask while Paulie charges past the reporter to get inside Galley-La HQ. Luffy and Nami race off to find out more information about the shooting as Franky arrives at the Franky House. He asks the two woman accompanying him, Mozu and Kiwi, whether this is real to which they tell him that it is. Angered by this, he throws his mask away and realizes the culprits must have been the Straw Hat Pirates. Quick Reference Plot Points *Iceburg was shot five times by an unknown person. *Franky finds out about the destruction of Franky House. Character Introduction *Mozu and Kiwi Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper *Galley-La Company **Iceburg (K.O.) **Kalifa **Kaku **Rob Lucci **Peeply Lulu **Paulie **Tyrannosaurus **Hattori *Franky Family **Franky **Mozu and Kiwi Anime Episode Episode 237 Site Navigation 334